<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danger, Mrs. Higurashi! by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382086">Danger, Mrs. Higurashi!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Higurashi takes classes on flower arrangement and developes a crush on her teacher; she's happy but is that love doomed from the start?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome's Mother/Naraku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danger, Mrs. Higurashi!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published June 25, 2006</p><hr/><p>Mrs. Higurashi looked into the mirror. She wanted to be perfect. It was Friday and Friday was his. His, him, her instructor.</p><p>Her father noted the effect of that weekly, afternoon lesson.</p><p>"Everyone's got someone but me."</p><p>She blushed - <i>it was obvious</i>?</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi walked temple to school.</p><p>They weren't together - officially - yet there was intimacy the like of which she hadn't felt since her husband.... There was closeness that was mutual with teacher and student yearning for each other.</p><p>She fantasized about it. He was young and old fashioned, as if from the Feudal Era. She was young and alone since her husband.... <i>How would family react</i>? - she wondered.</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi entered the classroom. Within students preened flowers. She waited, nervous, until teacher offered stems of cleome. They were flawless, that sacrifice, and she accepted them. Her hand touched his. His fingers tapped hers like a spider approaching its mate's web.</p><p>She looked at his face - lips smiling longingly, heart racing wildly. He smiled at her blush - she almost melted into his kimono. The teacher was silent by the student but with those wide, lilac-lined eyes of his there was no need to speak.</p><p>"Oh, Master Onigumo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>